William Nemechek
William Nemechek (1871-1950) was born in Humboldt, NE. He first married Anna Karas '''(1878-1904) and had 5 children. After her death, he married '''Mary Rebecca Hroch (1884-1937), the widow of Antonne Hroch (1872-1902), and had 4 more children. Anna Karas ▬ William Nemechek ▬ Mary Rebecca Hroch ▬ Antonne Hroch Biographies William Nemechek * Born on August 12, 1871 in Humboldt, NE * Died on June 24, 1950 in Waterville, KS * First wife was Anna Karas ** Married on April 14, 1896 in Pawnee County, NE ** They had 5 children ** She died in 1878 * Second wife was Mary Rebecca Hroch ** She was the widow of Antonne Hroch and already had 1 child, Tony ** Married on July 17, 1905 ** Together they had 4 more children * Buried in Riverside Cemetery in Waterville, KS * Find-a-Grave * FamilySearch.org profile Anna Karas * Born on April 24, 1878 * Died on April 7, 1904 * Married William Nemchek ** Married on April 14, 1896 in Pawnee County, NE ** They had 5 children * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock, NE * Her death was mentioned in the Elk Creek Herald newspaper on April 14, 1904 * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** NSHS Newspaper Extractions Mary Rebecca Hroch * Born on May 25, 1884 in Mitchell, SD * Died on March 28, 1937 in Waterville, KS * Parents were James Hroch '''& Anna Melichar''' * First husband was Antonne Hroch ** 1 child * Second husband was William Nemechek ** Married on July 17, 1905 ** 4 children * Buried in Riverside Cemetery in Waterville, KS * Find-a-Grave: ** Daughter of James & Anna (Melichar) Hroch. Married Anthony Hroch, son of John & Elizabeth (Zayicek) Hroch. They had one son, Anthony,Jr. "Tony". Remarried Jul. 17, 1905 to William Nemechek. Mother of Bessie May, Clarence, Emma & Florence Lillian. * FamilySearch.org profile Antonne Hroch * Born sometime in 1872 * Died on June 30, 1902 * Parents were John Hroch & Elizabeth Zayicek * Married Mary Rebecca Hroch ** They had 1 child * Buried in Wymore Cemetery in Wymore, NE * Find-a-Grave Parents Vaclav Karas ▬ Jozefka Votrubova Frantisek Nemecek ▬ Katerina Fidermutz James Hroch ▬ Anna Melichar John Hroch ▬ Elizabeth Zayicek Anna Karas ▬ William Nemechek ▬ Mary Rebecca Hroch ▬ Antonne Hroch Children William Nemechek * Child of William & Anna Nemechek * Born on November 25, 1898 * Died one day later on November 26, 1898 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock, NE with his mother and sister Anna Nemechek * Child of William & Anna Nemechek * Born on April 24, 1900 * Died on April 29, 1900, at 5 days old * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock, NE with her mother and brother Louis Nemechek * Child of William & Anna Nemechek * Born June 2, 1900 in Table Rock, NE * Died December 21, 1994 in Marysville, KS * Links: ** FamilySearch.org ** World War I Draft Registration Card ** 1920 US Federal Census ** Social Security Death Index ** Find-a-Grave * Possible: ** 1930 Census - wife Pauline, daughters Marjorie and Loretta * Not to be confused with another Louis Nemechek: ** 1899-1980 ** Wife Johanna Gaschler; children George and William ** FamilySearch.org ** Find-a-Grave Roy Nemechek * Child of William & Anna Nemechek * Born September 2, 1901 in Table Rock, NE * Married Lucile Lillibridge on March 14, 1927 in Marysville, KS * Died April 13, 1981 in Waterville, KS * Buried in Riverside Cemetery in Waterville, KS * FamilySearch.org profile * 1920 US Federal Census - in parents' household * 1940 US Federal Census - with wife and children * Daughter's Marriage Certificate * Social Security Death Index * Find-a-Grave: ** Son of William & Anna (Karas) Nemechek. Married Mar. 14, 1927 to Lucile Lillibridge in Marysville, KS. Father of ten children: Mable Louise, William Melvin, Lyle Lee, Wilma Jean, Donna Mace, Donald Leroy, Vera Mae, Verna Ann, John Robert & George Laverne. Roy was a farmer and construction worker. Anthony Hroch, Jr. * Only child of Antonne & Mary Hroch * Born on March 18, 1903 in Wymore, NE * He never met his father, who died almost 9 months before he was born * Married Edna Violet Alexa on April 28, 1927 in Marysville, KS * Children: Merlyn Eugene, Maurice E. Delores V., & Lareda Eileen * Died on October 23, 1939 in Waterville, KS, age 36 * Buried in Riverside Cemetery in Waterville, KS * Find-a-Grave: ** Son of Anthony & Mary Rebecca (Hroch) Hroch,Sr. Married Apr. 28, 1927 to Edna Violet Alexa in Marysville, KS. Father of Merlyn Eugene, Maurice E. Delores V. & Lareda Eileen. Tony was a farmer and worked with the WPA during the Depression. His hobbies were old coins and books. He died from a gunshot wound at his home. Benny Nemechek * Youngest child of William and Anna Nemechek * Born in 1904 in Table Rock, NE ** Exact date is unsure. His mother died on April 7, 1904, however, his gravestone says he was born on September 24 * Died of diphtheria in 1909 in Table Rock, NE ** Exact date is unsure. Not listed on gravestone. His death was mentioned in the Elk Creek Herald newspaper on October 7 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock, NE, with his mother and two siblings William and Anna that died as babies * Find-a-Grave * NSHS Newspaper Extractions Bessie May Nemechek Winkenwader * First child of William and Mary Nemechek * Born on May 14, 1906 in Table Rock, NE * Died on March 27, 2004 in Marshall County, KS * Married John Henry Winkenwader * Buried in Riverside Cemetery in Waterville, KS * Find-a-Grave Clarence Nemechek * Son of William and Mary Nemechek * Born on April 15, 1909 in Table Rock, NE * Died in 1911 in Indianola, NE when he fell into a cistern and drowned * Buried in Indianola Cemetery, the only Nemechek there * Find-a-Grave Emma Nemechek Wehmeier * Son of William and Mary Nemechek * Born on February 14, 1911 in Nebraska * Married Leonard V. Wehmeier on August 24, 1953 ** Born January 24, 1915 ** Died March 2, 2001 ** Find-a-Grave ** Social Security Death Index * Died on December 5, 1983 * Buried in Riverside Cemetery in Waterville, KS * Find-a-Grave * FamilySearch.org profile Florence L. Nemechek Arganbright * Youngest child of William and Mary Nemechek * Born on January 14, 1914 in Texas * Married Woodward * Divorced * Married Arganbright * Died on January 21, 2000 * Buried in Riverside Cemetery in Waterville, KS * Daughter: Beverly Jean Woodward ** Born c. 1934 * Find-a-Grave Timeline Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave * William Nemechek: Son of Frantisek & Katerina (Fidrmuc) Nemecek. Married Apr. 14, 1896 to Anna Karas in Pawnee City, NE. Remarried Jul. 17, 1905 to Mary Rebecca Hroch. Father of William, Anna, Louis, Roy and Benny with 1st wife Anna. Father of Bessie May, Clarence, Emma and Florence Lillian with 2nd wife Mary. Farmer and Waterville, KS store owner. He was found at night on the floor of his store. He suffered head injuries, and the doors to the store were open. * [http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=32414894 Anna Karas Nemechek] * [http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=66559695 Mary Rebecca Hroch Nemechek] * Antonne "Tony" Hroch, Sr Newspaper NSHS Newspaper Extractions - Elk Creek Herald * NEMECHEK, MRS. ANNA; DEATH - 04/14/1904 * NEMECHEK, BENNY; DEATH - 10/07/1909 Table Rock Historical Society * Table Rock Historical Society William Nemechek was married twice. He was first married to Anna Karas on Apr 14,1896. He was a farmer, and they had five children, two of whom died shortly after birth. Then Anna died Apr 7, 1904, shortly after their youngest son, Benny, was born. William was left with three little boys to raise. He then married Mary Rebecca Hroch (from Marysville, KS) on Jul 17, 1905, and they had three children while the blended family lived at Table Rock. In 1913 William and Mary moved to Glen Flora, Texas, where their fourth child was born. In 1915 the family moved to Waterville, Kansas. William was a farmer there, and later owned a grocery store. He died there on June 24, 1950. Sorted by Name * sortedbyname.com * NEMECHEK, LOUIS was born 02 June 1900, received Social Security number 720-12-7365 (indicating Railroad Board) and, Death Master File says, died 21 December 1994 889430 Census 1940 US Federal Census - Bessie and Florence * Ancestry.com (subscription required) Sources Louis Nemechek Roy Nemechek Emma Nemechek Florence Nemechek Category:People Category:Nebraska Category:Group S Relatives